Seeing the sun rise...
by Ms.PrettyInPink
Summary: It's a song fic. Just read Please! R/R too! I'll be happy!


**A/N:** Hey all! I'm back, and this time I brought a friend, my muse…known as Mango, the spider monkey… Wave Mango. *Mango waves crazily* Yeah ok, that's enough.  Anyways, I'm just wanting to introduce ya'll to him… Hope you like! And R/R! Please!

**Disclaimer:** You all should be pretty tired of reading this…But for your reading pleasure… *Mango holds up sign* We do not own the Power Rangers, or anything related to the show. Saban does! I don't own John Mayer or his song '3x5' either! I don't own the Highlands in NC either! Thank you!

**Plot:** *Gasps* Can you imagine? It's a Tommy/Kim song fic! lol! You know you saw that coming. Its right after the power was given to the Space Rangers. The older rangers decide to have a tiny reunion, a much needed vacation from their hectic lives. 

**Ages:** I'm thinking around 18, maybe 19. Lets say they just graduated.  There will be mention about Justin *Shudders* But he will be around…um 15 or 16. Who knows?

**Rating: ** They're grown up, so that does mean they will use a bit of language…nothing too bad…but I am rating it PG-13 for that reason!

          Aisha Campbell reread the letter she just wrote, a smile creeping over her full lips. She bent her head a bit and quickly scrawled her signature at the bottom then began neatly folding it.

"What ya doing 'Sha?" Rocky De Santos asked as he plopped down on the couch in front of the desk where Aisha was seated, still folding her letter, her smile still apparent on her face.

"Planning your death." She smirked and slipped the letter into an envelope and sealed it. She wrote the addresses needed and placed a stamp on it.

"Oh yeah, really scary." Rocky rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I don't need to sit here and take this harassment from you."

"Then why do you?" Billy Cranston asked from his seat in a rocking chair across the crouch, his eyes scanning the book in his hands.

"He's whipped that's why." Adam Park snickered as he walked into the room and dropped into a recliner. 

"I am not!" Rocky protested, a frown appearing on his tanned face. The others laughed in return.

"Rocko, face it, if she were to say jump, you'd respond with, 'how high.' Get me?" Tanya Sloan added as she sat down near Adam's recliner, a smile on her face.

"I do not…" Rocky started.

"Rocky could ya put this in the mailbox for me?" Aisha interrupted. He got up off the couch and took it, making his way out the door of the cabin, which awarded the others with laughs.

"Yeah, and he's not whipped." Adam muttered while shaking his head.  Billy just shook his head, still into his book.

"The others are here!" Aisha cried out happily as she looked out the cabin's huge bay window. She watched as Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, and Jason Scott stepped out of the cab, and began pulling their stuff from the trunk. She ran out the door and attacked the fellow rangers with hugs.

"Should someone wake up our fearless leader?" Tanya smirked and looked up towards the stairs, where the bedrooms were.  Adam looked down at her and laughed.

"You value your life?" he asked her.

"Of course, what kind of question is that?" she laughed.

"A good one, if you do, know this, he'll wake up on his own. There's no way I'm going up there." The living room was filled with chattering as the others walked in.

"This is so great Sha! I'm so glad you thought of this!" Zack smiled as he dropped his bags next to the fireplace. Trini's bright smile and nod agreed with Zack.

"We needed this after the Peace Conference." She smiled and looked around, her eyes not picking up on that she was looking for.

"Yeah, it was anything but peaceful." Jason snickered and sat down on the couch Rocky had vacated not long ago.

"You must tell me all about it." Billy said eagerly. Trini turned to her old friend and smiled. 

"How about we talk over some coffee, I'm in dire need." Billy gave a nod and walked to the kitchen, Trini following, talking about the conference.

"Hey Where's Kim?" Zack asked as he sat down on the floor and looked around. Jason nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"And Kat? It seems our pink rangers are a no show." He chuckled slightly as his own joke.  Tanya frowned slightly and looked up at Adam, then back at the others.

"Kat had to go, her audition for that school in England is going on right now. She wanted to be here but she said she couldn't." 

"And Kim?" Jason prompted.

"Oh she'll be here, that is if she knows what's good for her." Aisha smiled and leaned against the doorframe. Rocky came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and kept listening to the conversations going on in the living room of the house.

"Where's Tommy? I know he's here, I mean, this is his uncle's cabin." Zack asked after a while of talking.

"Yeah I know, sleeping beauty is upstairs, he still hasn't woken up, any of you boys care to fulfill the task of waking him?" Aisha laughed.

"I guess I will, I mean, I've been through worse." Jason gave a lopsided grin and stood up, and went jogging up the stairs. 

"Nothing worse than an ex leader awakened." Tanya's voice floated up the stairs as Jason walked into the room to wake his best friend.

                             *****************************************

          Kim read the letter again for what seemed like the fifteenth time. Her eyes scanning it, going over every line again, just in case she missed something.

_Kim!_

_Woman! Where the hell are you? If you know what's good for you, you better get here right now!  Wait, you're probably wondering where 'here' is huh? Well, it's not Angel Grove, that's for sure!  After all that's been going one i.e. Me leaving and coming back from Africa, Rocky throwing out his back, Kat getting accepted to that really great dance school in England, etc, etc.  Anyways, getting back to my main point. Since we all you know, needed some time off, I came up with this great little plan! A getaway! It's gorgeous here Kim. When I mentioned it to the others, Tommy said his uncle had a cabin in the Highlands, in NC.  So we all hauled ourselves out here, Well with the exception of Justin, (the little genius couldn't get away) and Kat, who had her auditions and needed to be in England. Please say you can make it! I know you have off too! I mean, even Trini and crew flew in! We're going to have a blast. I can't even explain to you how absolutely gorgeous it is to wake up and see the sunrise through the mountains. And I'm not the only one who adores it; Tommy usually drags his lazy ass out of bed to go outside and enjoy it, then comes back and falls into his coma like sleep! Oh, I know everyone would love to see you, including Tommy, better known as Zombie Boy. Well that's all I have to write for now! I miss you sistah! lol!_

_                                                                   Love always,_

_                                                                      Aisha. A.K.A 'Sha'. _

**_I'm writing you to  
catch you up on places I've been  
You held this letter  
probably got excited, but there's nothing else inside it_**

          Kim smiled and folded the letter and sighed. She looked down at her watch. It read 11:45 P.M. "This is the final boarding call for flight 232, Nonstop Miami to North Carolina."  She got her stuff and made her way onto the plane and to her seat.

**_Didn't have a camera by my side this time  
hoping I would see the world with both my eyes  
maybe I will tell you all about it when I'm  
in the mood to lose my way  
with words_**

"Ok, so it takes about three hours, so I'll arrive there around 2 A.M. Then there's a two hour train I have to take out there, so that leaves me around the cabin at about 4." She said to herself, calculating the hours.  "Just in time for the sunrise." She concluded with a smile.

"You look very happy." Her seatmate's voice broke into her thoughts. She turned and looked at the older woman.  Kim nodded eagerly. "May I ask why?" The women enquired.

"I'm going to see the sunrise." She replied smiling and settling back in her seat.

**_Today skies are painted colors of a cowboy's cliché'  
And strange how clouds that look like mountains in the sky  
are next to mountains anyway_**

She looked out the window of the train, at the trees speeding by. She sighed and smiled. Soon, she'd be there soon enough, with friends. People that loved her, and the one person she loved more in the world…

Didn't have a camera by my side this time  
Hoping I would see the world with both my eyes  
Maybe I will tell you all about it when I'm  
in the mood to lose my way  
but let me say

          He sat outside, the wind blowing, making the leaves on the tree dance. Tommy looked down at his watch, only fifteen minutes then he would see what he got himself out of bed for.  He sighed and looked out over the horizon, wishing that she would be here to share this with him. 

You should have seen that sunrise with your own eyes  
it brought me back to life  
You'll be with me next time I go outside  
just no more 3x5's

Guess you had to be there  
Guess you had to be with me

Kim sighed and looked over the window, she had fifteen minutes to make it there.  She gave the cab driver directions to where she was going and asked if they were far. He shook his head, telling her it was a good five to ten minutes away. She smiled and leaned back, watching the peaceful scenery fly by.

Today I finally overcame  
tryin' to fit the world inside a picture frame  
Maybe I will tell you all about it when I'm in the mood to  
lose my way but let me say

          It was magical, and it always caught him off guard. Tommy watched in awe as the vibrant yellows, oranges, purples, and pinks splashed against the mountain canvas. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the cab pull out and someone get out. 

"It's gorgeous." He heard a soft voice say behind him. That voice, so petal soft, could only belong to one person. The one person who captivated him more than the sun rising… Kim.

You should have seen that sunrise with your own eyes  
it brought me back to life  
You'll be with me next time I go outside  
just no more 3x5's  
no more 3x5's

          Kim watched his back. It didn't go rigid when she spoke. His strong, broad shoulders looked at ease. She dared move closer, her eyes not leaving the beautiful piece of work playing before her eyes.

"It's like magic." She whispered as she sat down on the log next to him. Tommy watched a bit longer till the sun was nestled up in the sky among the clouds, and looked at her.

"You came." He said softly, as if talking any louder would break the moment. She smiled and moved her hand, so it was over his, which was on the log.

"Of course, Aisha told me it was beautiful." She said in the same hushed tone.  He reached up and caressed her cheek, a heart-melting smile playing on his soft lips.

"It's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." He commented. Kim couldn't help but break out into a smile.

"That was such a line Thomas Oliver!" she squeezed his hand and laughed. He shrugged nonchalantly and gave her a grin.

"Yeah it was, but you know you fell for it." He smiled and removed his hand from her cheek, then wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"Yeah, what can I say? I have a soft spot for the corny ones." She smirked. He shook his head, but was still smiling. She leaned in and placed her lips against his soft, warm ones. Kissing the man she had wanted to kiss for so long but hadn't.

"Well, well…isn't this a Kodak moment?" They heard from behind them. Tommy and Kim pulled away quickly to find all of the others awake and standing behind them. Kim's cheeks were a bright pink and Tommy had a huge grin on his face.

"Maybe I should come out here and watch the sunrise too, then maybe I'll get some action." Rocky joked. Aisha hit his arm, Adam elbowed his side, and Tanya stepped on his foot.  "Ow, ow, and triple ow!" He said as he wrapped his arms around himself, a glare set on his face.

"Maybe you just shouldn't talk Rocky, ever think about that?" Zack smirked. Trini and Billy laughed quietly while Jason patted Rocky's back.

"Leave him alone, us red rangers have to stick together." He said looking at the others.

"So we can beat you up too?" Adam looked at Jason and laughed. Jason vigorously shook his head no and stepped away from Rocky.

"On second thought, you're on your own buddy, I'm afraid of them." He laughed.  Tommy stood up, and helped Kim up, then wrapped a strong arm around her.

"Well now that I'm fully awake, I say we get some breakfast." He said in his leader tone of voice.

"Cool your jets green ranger, white ranger, red zeo, red turbo or whatever. You might've been leader then, but this is down time. We're all equals here." Aisha smiled.

"But I could still kick your ass." Tommy smirked as they made their way to the cabin, Zack and Jason wandering off to pick up Kim's stuff from where it sat.

"Oooh, don't bet your life on that one." Aisha shot back. Adam and Rocky nodded; Rocky was still rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, I mean this is the same 'Sha that kicked the crap out of so many people." He said then moved behind Tanya. "Don't hurt me." He laughed.

They continued their light conversation as they walked into the large cabin. Kim looked around, her eyes wide.

"Wow this place is great!" she smiled and hugged Tommy a bit tighter. 

"Glad you approve." He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. Jason and Zack came in, pretending to wheeze and heave.

"What did you pack in here Kim? It's like rocks." Zack joked as he placed her stuff down, next to where Jason did.

"Ha ha, very funny you two." She shook her head. Tommy and the other guys went to help Billy in the kitchen while Trini abandoned her spot to come over to Kim. Aisha smiled and linked arms with Kim, and Trini. 

"So what do you think?" Aisha Grinned.  Tanya joined the group of girls and smiled, waiting for Kim's answer.

"It's good to be back!" She said happily. The girls gave a unison squeal of delight and hugged each other. 

***Well, did ya like it? This is the first story with my Muse…*Waves frantically at everyone* Stop that! Sorry, Mango likes to be known. Anyways, it's amazing what 10 hours in a car, listening to John Mayer can do to you! Lol. Until next time, this might be the end, it might not be. It all depends on your reviews. And yes I am working on other chaps for all my stories! So keep reviewing! *Pushes way to the keyboard and begins typing* Please! *Gets pushed away* Mango! Enough! Sorry about that! **


End file.
